Just Give Me A Reason
by AprilKimVTae
Summary: it's Twin's SEQUEL CH 2 is UP !
1. Chapter 1

_30 Desember 2013_

[Jungkoo Side]

Senyuman itu tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya, matanya yang berbinar indah akibat air mata yang menggenang dibiaskan cahaya mentari sungguh perpaduan yang luar biasa. Kim Taehyung begitu indah, ah tidak, Jeon Taehyung benar-benar luar biasa indah.

 **...**

Pintu kayu itu terbuka memperlihatkan seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan senyuman lembut tengah menggadeng seorang gadis ramping dengan balutan gaun seputih susu di sebelah tubuhnya. Tangannya yang rapuh menggenggam lembut jemari lentik putrinya, bukannya ia tak rela hanya saja Tuan Kim terlalu bahagia melihat putrinya yang terlihat begitu gembira dan nampak lebih hidup. Hari ini ia akan melepaskan putri kesayangannya untuk tinggal bersama laki-laki yang akan mengambil alih tugasnya untuk menjaga putrinya Kim Taehyung. Jeon Jungkook memperlihatnya senyuman sepuluh ribu wattnya ketika ia melihat pintu gereja yang terbuka itu dari depan altar. Satu kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan hidup Jungkook saat ini, sempurna.

.

.

.

 **Semua cast milik Tuhan, orang tua and Agency mereka tapi ceritanya tetep milik saya meskipun rada nggak nyambung antara isi dan judul (?) .**

 **Typo(s)**

 **-Bacanya sambil dengerin** ** _I NEED U & Save ME-_**

 **Plagiat (?) biar Tuhan yang bales**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Happy reading... ^^_**

 **...**

"Berhenti menonton drama picisan menjengkelkan itu nona."

"Hey..apa masalahmu Tuan _Jeon._ "

"Mwo..kau memanggilku apa Nyonya _Jeon._ "

Jungkook berlari menghampiri Taehyung yang sedang asik menonton TV dengan semangkuk _snack_ dipangkuannya. Tawa Taehyung pecah ketika Jungkook mulai menggelitiki badannya usil, keduanya tertawa begitu bahagia menikmati setiap waktunya tanpa ingin melupakan setiap momen yang mereka buat.

Pagi ini Jungkook berangkat ke kantor dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya. Sebagian staff memandang kagum sekaligus terpesona tapi ada juga yang menatapnya horor seperti Kim Mingyu yang saat ini tengah duduk di hadapan presdir sekaligus sahabat yang di hormatinya itu.

"Errr...kau baik-baik saja Kook ?"

Mingyu bertanya takut-takut yang hanya di balas dengan anggukan dari orang di hadapannya itu.

"Apa sarapan mu pagi ini ?"

Mingyu kembali bertanya disambut dengan kerutan alis dari Jungkook yang menjawab dengan santai.

" _Japcae_ , memangnya kenapa Mingyu ? apa ada yang salah denganku sehingga kau menatap ku sangat intens dan membuatku merinding sekarang."

Protes Jungkook menginterupsi kelakuan sahabatnya itu yang menatapnya lekat dari tadi.

" _Ani..._ hanya saja aku sedikit ngeri melihatmu tersenyum sepanjang hari seperti orang gila."

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan Jeon itu sakit _pabo._ "

Mingyu berteriak setelah mendapat pukulan dari Jugkook dengan gulungan kertas yang ada di tangan kanannya.

"Apa kau bilang, gila ?"

"Apa kau mau ku adukan pada _nuna_ ku bahwa kemarin kau pergi _futsal_ denganku dan tidak menjemputnya karena lelah bukan karena rapat dadakan."

Jungkook menunjukkan _smirknya_ yang menjengkelkan menurut Mingyu karena telah berani membawa-bawa _noona_ nya Jeon Wonwoo.

"Yah ! jangan sampai kau berani melakukannya adik ipar kurang ajar."

"Siapa yang sudi jadi-"

 _Tok..tok.._

Suara ketukan pintu mengiterupsi perdebatan antara Mingyu dan Jungkook siang itu. Jeonghan gadis dengan rambut _blonde_ sebahu yang terkenal dingin itu terlihat sedikit gelisah. Jungkook yang menyadari perubahan sikap sekretarisnya langsung saja mendekat karena khawatir. Jeonghan tampak enggan berbicara pada atasannya atau lebih tepatnya seorang laki-laki yang sudah dianggap seperti adik itu dan tampak menghindar ketika Jungkook mulai menatapnya. Suaranya bergetar ketika memulai percakapan itu dan setelahnya semua tampak hening. Hanya terdengar suara ribut langkah seseorang yang tengah berlari dalam kepanikan yang luar biasa.

 _"_ _Nyonya..ani,, Taetae ditemukan pingsan di toko bunga siang ini dan segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit oleh asistennya Baekhyun."_

1 detik..2 detik.. 3.. Jungkook berusaha mencerna kata-kata Jeonghan yang entah mengapa membuatnya tak mengerti. Hening menyelimuti ruangan yang sekarang sedang diisi oleh tiga orang dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Jantung Jungkook hampir saja terlepas ketika sadar dengan apa yang terjadi pada istri tercintanya itu. kakinya bergerak lebih cepat dari otaknya, langkahnya yang serampangan membuatnya beberapa kali menabrak karyawan dan hampir membuatnya jatuh terjungkal. Pikiran Jungkook kini sedang menerawang jauh, membayangkan istrinya..tidak, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada istrinya saat ini.

 _"_ _Beri aku alasan untuk menerima lamaran mu orang asing."_

[Jungkook POV]

Demi nama keluarga _Jeon_ , bahkan senyum mengejek itu terlihat begitu indah dimata Jungkook. Otaknya terus berpikir bagaimana caranya menaklukkan gadis dingin di hadapannya saat ini. _Well,_ ini memang pertama kalinya Jungkook melihat gadis itu di _Gereja_. Jungkook memang bukan jemaat yang patuh, _hell_ dia bahkan tidak mempercayai adanya Tuhan, tapi entah kenapa hari ini ia mengakui betapa cantik ciptaanNya saat ini. Hari itu setelah acara pernikahan kakak perempuannya dan sahabat terbaiknya (sebenarnya Jungkook tidak ingin mengakuinya) Jungkook berpikir untuk tinggal sejenak di gereja yang terlihat anggun dengan desain yang unik. Matanya menelisik satu persatu bagian gereja hingga ia menemukan sosok malaikat yang sedang berdoa sambil bersimpuh dihadapan patung yang orang bilang itu Putra Bapa. Sepasang kakinya melangkah pasti tanpa ragu mendekat pada ciptaan Tuhan yang bagi Jungkook luar biasa sempurna. Gadis itu mulai mengangkat tubuhnya dan terkejut ketika ia membalikkan badannya dan menemukan sosok laki-laki asing di hadapannya. Matanya menatap lurus kedalam sepasang mata indah sang gadis yang entah kenapa Jungkook pikir terlihat beribu luka di dalamnya. Entah keberanian dari mana sehingga Jugkook tiba-tiba saja mengucapkan kata sakral yang akan mengubah hidupnya seratus delapan puluh derajat di masa depan.

 _"_ _Maukah kau menikah denganku agashi?"_

...

[Taehyung POV]

 _"_ _Tuhan..jika kau memberi ku sedikit waktu lebih lama, aku berjanji akan memberi segenap cintaku untuk yang Kau pilih."_

Menyedihkan, satu kata yang mampu menggambarkan keadaanku saat ini. Wajah cantik (kata orang), otak pintar dan keluarga kaya, apa yang kurang dari hidup seorang gadis pewaris tunggal _Kim Family_. Seharusnya memang tidak ada yang kurang, kecuali kepribadiannya. Aku tak pernah kekurangan kasih sayang, bahkan ayah dan ibuku selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk sekedar bercengkrama dengan ku sepanjang waktu, hanya saja, aku tidak menyukai orang lain selain orang-orang terdekatku. Bukan salahku jika aku bersikap dingin pada semua orang, bahkan pada sosok yang saat ini ada di hadapanku. Semuanya sama, mendekatiku karena kecantikan, kecerdasan atau kekayaan. Teman? Aku tidak membutuhkannya jika yang kau maksud adalah orang yang setiap hari menempel padamu dan memintamu memberikan apa yang mereka mau untuk status yang disebut pertemanan.

...

 _"_ _Maukah kau menikah denganku agashi?"_

...

Apa katanya? Menikah? Apa dia sudah tidak waras, bahkan aku tidak mengenalnya. Setahuku tidak ada media yang memberitakan tentang putri semata wayang pemilik perusahaan _furniture Kim Family,_ bahkan jika hal itu terjadi ayah pasti sudah mengatasinya dengan baik dan berakhir dengan rumor yang akan hilang dimakan waktu. Siapa dia tiba-tiba melamarku disini huh?

 _"_ _Beri aku alasan untuk menerima lamaran mu orang asing."_

Semoga Tuhan mengampuni ku kali ini, aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti orang lain hanya saja aku sedikit waspada. Tidak mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin, aku banyak belajar tentang itu. kerabat, teman, sahabat bahkan kekasih mereka hanya sekumpulan orang bodoh yang mengincar hartaku atau hanya aku yang bodoh disini karena menganggap semua orang yang _sok_ baik karena mereka memang tulus menyayangiku. Persetan dengan segala ilusi tentang perasaan dan yang lainnya. Aku terpaku pada duniaku sendiri tanpa ingat bahwa ada orang lain di hadapanku yang memintaku untuk menikah dengannya, apa-apaan itu.

"Ehem..Aku Jeon Jungkook, akan memberikan segalanya untukmu _gadisku._ "

Laki-laki itu berdehem sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku, dan apa itu? memberikan segalanya? Bisakah dia memberiku kehidupan yang lebih baik? Tunggu...apa ini jawabannya?

Aku membalikkan tubuhku menatap ke arah patung seorang laki-laki dengan domba yang mengelilinginya, orang bilang mintalah padaNya maka kau akan mendapatkannya, tapi apa itu benar?. Kupejamkan mataku sejenak, aku bertanya sekali lagi, bertanya pada hatiku apakah ini jawaban Tuhan untukku?

"Baiklah, jika kau berhasil membujuk ayahku. Aku tidak keberatan."

 **Next ?**

 **Haiii haiiiii... ketemu lagi sama gue .**

 **Dan apa ini, nggak ngerjain revisian malah bikin cerita gak jelas (lainnya) padahal akhir bulan ujian dan dosennya** ** _killer_** ***nangis di pojokan**

 **Terinspirasi setelah baca reviewan, makasih yang uda mau ninggalin jejak *cium dulu =***

 **Dan buat** ** _silent reader_** **love you all 3**

 ** _Teruntuk yang tercinta:_**

 ** _KimVArmy_** : aku juga baper nulisnya T.T, btw makasih uda mau baca cerita gak jelas ini buat _Real Player?_ Masih buntu jadi gabisa update dulu *peluk Tae

 **RamA.R.M.Y** : oke gue uda bikin sequel jadi jangan di begal .

 **IfaVTae** : Iya ini uda next **:v** makasih uda ngasih semangat

 **A.m.s taetae95** ; here's we go dear :*

Dan spesial buat **Clou3elf** : gue uda berusaha T^T dan maap kalo kurang panjang~ aku kepikiran revisian tugas akhirku lol

 ** _Buat yang uda fav dan follow makasih banget 3 gue terharu T^T dan jangan panggil author :v panggil aja "Apel" kayak biasanya temen gue manggil_**

 **Yauda gue capek ngetik, bakalan lanjut kalo yang review up 20 *evil laugh**

 **Bye bye~**

 **Oya, jangan lupa nengokin akun soundcloud gue *promosi :3**

 **Ok ini beneran Bye *cium dulu atu-atu**


	2. Chapter 2

...

 _Your arms, your warmth, your heart_

 _I want to see it all, i beg you_

 _This moment, even the warm flower scented wind_

 _Even the sky without a single cloud_

 _Everything feels cold_

 _And i'm even scared of the clear sky_

 _If you're not here, i'm just a corpse_

 _So how can i breath?_

 _It hurts, i'm always cry cry cry_

 _I'm goung craz, exhausted without you_

 _I think of you without stoping_

 _I hate it all, i hate every single day_

 _It makes me cry_

 _If there's a chance, i'll catch you_

 _I'm running, it's starting, count down_

 _I'm ready to be cut by rose-like embrance_

 _As i hold you again_

 _-Hold Me Tight –_

.

.

.

 **Semua cast milik Tuhan, orang tua and Agency mereka tapi ceritanya tetep milik saya meskipun rada nggak nyambung antara isi dan judul (?) .**

 **Plagiat (?) biar Tuhan yang bales**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading... ^^**

[Kediaman Keluarga Kim]

 _Seoul, 21 Juni 2016_

Langit hari ini sedang cerah, menampakkan warna biru yang mampu menenggelamkan siapa saja yang memandangnya begitu pula dengan Victoria, istri dari Kim Namjoon seorang _workaholic_ namun tetap mengutamakan keluarganya. Bukannya V sedang bersedih hanya saja ia masih memikirkan perkataan putra sulungnya Yoongi yang mengatakan bahwa ada ahjussi aneh yang terus menerus menatap mamanya. Sebenarnya V tahu kalau laki-laki itu terus saja menatapnya intens hingga membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Awalnya ia memang ingin menyapa laki-laki itu tapi putri kecilnya Jimin tiba-tiba saja rewel saat itu.

...

" _He makes me scared, auff"_ Victoria bergidik ngeri.

...

Tiba-tiba saja V merasakan sepasang tangan kekar melingkar indah di pinggangnya posesif mebuat V sedikit berjingkat akibat terkejut.

" _Siapa yang membuatmu takut honey?"_

Terdengar suara rendah yang serak khas orang bangun tidur, siapa lagi kalo bukan suaminya tercinta Kim Namjoon. Hidung bangirnya menyusup diantara perpotongan leher V membuatnya terkikik geli namun ia tetap menyukainya.

" _Nothing dear, kau sudah sarapan? Mau makan apa?"_ V bertanya pada suaminya mengingat Namjoon memang sering melupakan waktu makannya akibat sibuk bekerja.

" _Aku ingin memakanmu sayang"_ Namjoon berbisik rendah di telinga istrinya, tapi bukan V namanya kalo ia mudah terjerat rayuan sang suami.

"Benarkah? Coba saja kalau begitu" setelah mendengar jeritan suaminya akibat cubitan sayang V pada perutnya yang rata, Victoria lantas berlari sambil tertawa puas melihat sang suami yang mengerang protes, dan begitulah keseharian dari keluarga Kim yang begitu hangat.

 **...**

[Wonwoo House]

" _Umma...Jihunie umma, apakah Appa tidak jadi kesini?"_

" _Sebentar lagi Appamu akan datang Jinnie sayang, bersabarlah oke?"_

" _Hmm..baiklah"_

Gadis kecil di hadapannya itu mengangguk pasrah, sebenarnya Wonwoo juga khawatir kalau adiknya tidak akan datang menjenguk putri kesayangannya akibat sibuk dengan urusannya di kantor tapi bukan itu alasan sebenarnya _Jeon Jungkook_ jarang menjenguk _Seokjin_ putrinya ia masih sangat, sangat terluka setelah kepergian istrinya.

" _Apakah ada yang sedang merajuk?"_

Suara tegas itu membuat Seokjin atau Jinnie yang biasa Wonwoo memanggilanya menengok ke arah sumber suara yang sangat di hapalnya.

" _Appa!"_

" _Hello sayang"_

Gadis berusia 2 tahunan itu menghambur dalam pelukan sang appa dan mendekapnya erat seakan tak ingin appanya hilang jika ia melonggarkan sedikit saja pelukannya.

" _Hey..hey...kenapa Princess Appa menangis eoh?"_

" _Appa... hiks.. Jinnie rindu Appa.. hiks"_

Terdapat sayatan tak kasat mata yang melukai hati Jungkook setelah mendengar penuturan putrinya, tapi apa daya Jungkook tidak bisa menjaganya sendirian terlebih ia masih berkabung atas kepergian Taehyung. Jadi Jungkook lebih percaya menitipkan putri tercintanya pada kakak perempuannya Jeon Wonwoo yang telah lama vakum dari dunia model dan kini telah menjadi Kim Wonwoo selaku istri dari Kim Mingyu.

" _Maafkan aku yang selalu merepotkanmu nuna..."_

" _Hey...it's okay dear, berhenti menjadi cengeng di depan Jinnie, itu akan membuatnya semakin sedih."_

Jungkook mengangguk patuh pada kakaknya dan perlahan melepaskan pelukan putrinya.

" _Lihat apa yang Appa bawa?"_

" _Boneka super duper besar Mario dan Olaf untuk Jihoon onni"_

Seketika mata Seokjin berbinar indah menampilkan kembali senyum manisnya yang sebelumnya hilang karena sedih. Si kecil Jinnie berlalu mengambil boneka Marionya dan memanggil kakaknya untuk turun dan bermain bersama, kedua kakak beradik Jihoon dan Seokjin itu tenggelam dalam permainan yang membuat perasaan Jungkook sedikit lebih baik.

" _Mata dan senyumannya benar-benar mirip dengan Tae..."_

...

 **2 tahun kemudian...**

" _Jiminie cepatlah aku akan terlambat!"_

Suara cempreng khas anak laki-laki itu berhasil membuat adik perempuannya mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya yang lucu membuat sang ibu gemas dan mencubit pipinya setelah memasang sebuah pita kecil sebagai sentuhan akhir rambut hitamnya.

" _Sebentar lagi sayang, astaga bersabarlah"_

Sang ibu membalas lembut rengekan putra sulungnya yang sedari tadi mengeluh takut terlambat berangkat ke sekolah karena adiknya yang sibuk didandani oleh sang ibu, _well_ ini adalah hari pertama putri kecilnya masuk Taman Kanak-kanak.

" _Daddy lihatlah Yoongi oppa sangat menyebalkan"_

Kini giliran sang adik yang merengek, mengadu pada sang ayah karena kelakuan kakak laki-lakinya yang Jimin bilang sangat menyebalkan.

" _Hey, siapa yang mengajarimu kata-kata itu sayang...Yoongi oppa tidak menyebalkan."_ Dan ini dia suara rendah sang kepala keluarga yang menatap tak percaya sang putri berkata bahwa kakaknya menyebalkan sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi gadis kecil yang berusia lima tahunan itu.

" _Ahahaha...appa turun, jiminie takut."_

Jimin memekik girang ketika lengan panjang ayahnya mengangkat tubuh ringannya tinggi-tinggi disusul dengan decakan malas sang putra sulung yang sedikit iri. Melihat kelakuan ketiga malaikatnya itu V mengecup sayang pipi pucat putranya dan membuka lengannya lebar-lebar disusul tubuh kurus yang menghambur ke dalam pelukannya sambil terkikik geli karena sang ibu yang mengecupi wajahnya. Melihat adegan manis tersebut Jimin berontak minta turun dari gendoangan sang ayah dan menghambur memeluk punggung ibunya. Bibir mungilnya menghantarkan kecupan-kecupan kecil ke wajah sang ibu yang membuat V merasa geli dan ikut tertawa. Kedua putra putrinya berteriak kencang secara bersamaan membuat hati sang ibu terasa ingin meledak karena buah cintanya benar-benar menggemaskan.

" _Mama morning kiss!"_

Tawa wanita itu pecah ketika ritual morning kissnya bersama sang buah hati berakhir dengan sang kakak mengecup pipi kanan dan sang adik mengecup pipi kirinya ditutup dengan pelukan keduanya. Setelah itu mereka berlari menuju garasi dimana sebuah mobil Audy hitam telah menunggu dengan lelaki paruh baya yang tersenyum manis ke arah keduanya, dia adalah Park Chanyeol supir kepercayaan keluarga Kim.

" _Bagaimana dengan Morning Kiss ku Mama?"_

Suara berat itu terucap indah di telinga Victoria bersamaan dengan sepasang lengan yang membalikkan tubuhnya pasti dan mendorong pelan tubuhnya merapat kepada sang pemilik suara yaitu suaminya tercinta. Tanpa menunggu jawaban sang istri benda kenyal itu telah mendarat pasti pada tumpukan daging yang tampak begitu menggoda Namjoon sebelumnya. Bibir yang telah menempel pada bibir V itu memberikan kecupan-kecupan singkat dengan sedikit jilatan dan kuluman yang memabukkan. Keduanya terlena dengan ritual pagi yang hampir setiap hari mereka lakukan setelah buah hatinya pergi ke sekolah diakhiri dengan kecupan hangat dan lama pada dahi V.

...

The bold type is belong to Seokjin lines

[Jungkook's Family]

" _Topi?"_

" _ **Ote"**_

" _Seragam?"_

" _ **Ne"**_

" _Sepatu?"_

" _ **Sipp"**_

" _Siapa berangkat?"_

" _ **Aye kapten"**_

Pagi itu pasangan ayah dan anak, Jungkook dan Seokjin sedang sibuk dengan persiapan hari pertama sekolah. Bukan sekolah yang sesungguhnya karena putri tunggalnya ini baru berusia 4 tahun sehingga ia menitipkannya pada salah seorang guru taman kanak-kanak kenalan kakaknya dimana Jihoon keponakan Jungkook juga akan bersekolah disana. Awalnya Jungkook merasa ragu melepaskan putri semata wayang titipan mendiang sang istri mengenal dunia luar lebih cepat dibandingkan usia seharusnya, tetapi Wonwoo kakaknya yang memaksa dan meyakinkan Jungkook bahwa itu demi kebaikan Jinnie agar mempunyai lebih banyak teman tidak hanya Jihoon kakak sepupunya. Akhirnya dengan membuang nafas kasar dan dengan wajah amat sangat terpaksa Jungkook mengisi form pendaftaran TK tersebut. Menatap pilu sang putri, Jungkook merasa gagal sebagai orang tua tunggal kebanggaan peri kecilnya itu sampai saatnya Seokjin menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum lebar setelah Bibinya Kim Wonwoo memberi kabar bahwa lusa ia akan mulai masuk sekolah bersama Onninya. Jungkook jadi merasa tidak tega untuk melarang putrinya dan membawanya tetap tinggal dirumah sang nenek yang merupakan ibu Taehyung dengan senang hati akan mengasuh cucunya, mataharinya setelah Taehyung meninggal. Lagi, Jungkook menghela nafas tidak rela melihat putrinya untuk mengenal lingkungan baru.

...

 _8 years ago..._

" _ **Jadi, apa kau tahu putriku.., Jeon Jungkook-ssi ?"**_

Malam itu adalah malam tak terduga yang harus dialami Jungkook setelah mulut sialannya berkata tanpa perintah ketika melamar seorang gadis di gereja tempat kakak perempuannya menikah waktu itu.

" _N..ne Tuan Kim, saya tahu putri anda Kim Taehyung."_

" _ **Ehem, maksudku adalah apa kau kenal baik putriku?"**_

" _Eh? Ah.. itu.."_

Yah, malam itu adalah pertama kalinya Jungkook datang di kediaman keluarga Kim, orang tua Kim Taehyung gadis yang sudah membuatnya tergila-gila selama beberapa bulan ini. Setelah pertemuan tak terduga dan dengan konyolnya Jungkook melamar seorang gadis tepat setelah beberapa detik ia melihat gadis itu untuk pertama kalinya. Jungkook merasa gugup setelah 24 tahun ia hidup di dunia, bahkan ia tak pernah merasa segugup itu ketika menghadapi _client_ atau saat berusaha mendapatkan sebuah proyek besar untuk perusahaannya, sungguh lidah Jungkook kelu ketika harus menjawab berbagai macam pertanyaan _"Calon Mertua-nya itu"_. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran ketika sepasang mata tajam itu menatap intens Jungkook, bahkan bagi ketiga gadis _coret_ kedua gadis ditambah satu wanita paruh baya yang sedari tadi sibuk terkikik di dapur melihat Jungkook seperti kelinci kecil tak berdaya di hadapan seekor singa lapar. Ketiga perempuan itu adalah Taehyung, Ibunya dan Baekhyun kakak sepupu Taehyung. Mereka sibuk membuat makanan untuk acara makan malam saat itu setelah Jungkook meminta ijin pada Taehyung untuk mengunjungi kediamannya bermaksud menemui kedua orang tua Taehyung dan berakhir dengan Jungkook yang ditanyai macam-macam oleh ayah Taehyung.

Setelah acara makan malam, Jungkook kembali mengobrol dengan keluarga yang tampak bahagia itu. tepat saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam waktu korea Jungkook kembali melihat sepasang mata itu berubah sendu. Taehyung tampak begitu sedih meskipun bibirnya melengkungkan senyum yang tak akan pernah Jungkook lupakan.

" _Apa kau yakin?"_

Lagi, pertanyaan itu meluncur dengan sangat mulus dari bibir tipis yang selalu Jungkook kagumi. Jungkook tidak membalas pertanyaan Taehyung, dia hanya melangkahkan kakinya mendekat dan menarik gadis di depannya dengan kedua lengan kuatnya, lengan yang mungkin saja bisa menghancurkan tubuh ringkih gadisnya.

.

.

.

END...?

 **Duarrrrrr...**

 **Ollow ada yang kangen sama nih sequel ? nggak ada ? yaudah di bikin end disini aja .**

 **Errrr...sebenernya gue rada bingung mo bikin Tae meninggal gegara apa *ditabok**

 **Jadi gue berharap ada yang review buat ngasih saran atau mungkin request adegan gitu atau mungkin request apalah asal bukan jodoh T^T**

 **Oke cuap-cuapnya udahan dulu, jadi author itu susah rek... susah kalo gada yang review :")**

 **Pengen banget delete cerita atu-atu lol**

 **So... MIND TO REVIEW ? ... please ?**


End file.
